


Colors

by phoenixburncold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Colors, Destiel - Freeform, In Purgatory, M/M, Short, missing colors, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixburncold/pseuds/phoenixburncold





	Colors

The first few weeks in Purgatory Dean raged more than prayed. He cursed Castiel, the leviathan, the very ground itself. He raged and swore, hot-headed and hot blooded. But slowly it became more like prayer and then it changed into something more akin to a verbal diary. Sometimes Dean would talk for less than a minute, a few times it was longer than an hour. Day or night, Dean would talk. As time passed Dean would pray more and more, calling Castiel’s name, linking them by both words and the longing in his heart. Castiel listened to it all, whether he was running for his life or able to find a place to rest.

It was nearing what could pass for afternoon in the grey-toned world when Dean spoke that day. “Cass...I don’t know if you getting any of this but I hope you are.”

Dean sighed and Castiel sighed with him as he walked. Castiel could smell water nearby, he walked toward it, careful to keep an eye out for any movement.

“Damn,” Dean breathed. “I miss colors.”

Castiel nodded, so did he. 

“I miss seeing a sunrise. I miss seeing Fall the way it should be. I miss...I miss...” Dean gave a choke that Castiel had learned was him fighting back tears before sighing again. “I miss the gold of the sun. But...I think I miss blue the most.”

 _Odd_ , Castiel thought as he waded into the stream, the water washing away the grim of the land from his clothes and skin. For he missed green the most.


End file.
